


A Long Autumn Day

by transhinatashouyou



Series: 30-Day Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, nose kisses, some fucking wholesome shit, they be cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinatashouyou/pseuds/transhinatashouyou
Summary: 30-day challenge | day 1: nose kissesTobio n Shouyou got home from a long day. Also yes I have better grammar n spelling in the story dwThis one is rly short lolol
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 30-Day Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605775
Kudos: 36





	A Long Autumn Day

Tobio walked into his room, Shouyou following close behind him. Both of them groaned as they simply fell onto his bed, exhausted from the day of tests, practice, and in Shouyou's case, chores.

Shouyou laid on top of Tobio, their legs crossed, arms wrapped around each other. The shorter one could hear the taller boy’s heartbeat slow the longer they laid. They sat there together, not speaking a word, being comfortable with each other and the complete, utter stillness.

“It’s Autumn…” Shouyou’s voice, as it passed through his lips, is quiet and calm. The silence was barely broken, as one could still hear the clicking of the ceiling fan.

“The days are almost equal to the nights. Even with that, today felt long, like it was winter.” A sigh floats out of Tobio’s lips, slowly bouncing around the room until it is no more.

The fan whirled above them as Tobio and Shouyou laid in the bed. The ceiling fan clicks above them. Neither of them know why or question it. It was irrelevant, as was time, or anything else that could be happening. All that mattered was the person who laid in his arms. A slow heartbeat, a slow breath, and thoughts ceased. All there is now is each other.

“...I love you.” Shouyou looked up to see Tobio’s eyes smiling at him; cool-colored blue, yet warm.

“I mean it.” A flush grows on Shouyou’s freckle dusted cheeks, before he smiles, and kisses his nose.

“I love you too.” Shouyou rested his head on Tobio’s chest one again.

The world around them drifted away. All they felt was the warmth and love that they had for each other before their consciousness faded, and they fell into slumber.


End file.
